Today it is well known to dry crops in a structural facility of the type including a forced air furnace system for continuously forcing heated air through the crop or product being dried to achieve crop drying. But today most conventional crop driers are not fully utilized year around. In addition, the efficiency of many conventional driers today is not optimum. The net result of this is that the structure is expensive and very costly to operate at these low efficiencies and in view of the lack of full year around utilization. In addition, often one finds such crop driers are not designed to take into account the scarcity of fuel and labor that exist at many places of use.
In the field of agriculture, it is apparent that in almost all areas thereof that there exists a very progressive movement towards full mechanization. In viewing full mechanization, one must always concern himself with the beginning stages of crop production, namely, that phase of crop production that generally relates to planting seeds or transplanting. There is substantial research work being done today in the area of transplanting. It is well appreciated by those skilled in this art that to produce a good crop and to be able to provide a complete and successful transplanting operation that it is very desirable to grow plants that are uniform in size and which are free of disease. This is one of the principal holdbacks today in transplanting operations and is one of the principal reasons why many farmers have not been able to go to a fully automatic transplanter.